Kukai and Nagihiko One-Shot
by EmoNekoGoddess2
Summary: I am currently writing a Shugo Chara Fanfic and I have this pairing in there so I thought I would tell everyone how they ended up together.


First, this is a lemon (sex) and it is between two boys. Please read at your own risk.

Hi, This is my first yaoi one-shot. Please tell me what you think! OK so here is why I decided to make it Kukai/Nagihiko. I LOVE this pairing, they are just so kawaii together! Anyways On with the story...

What am I going to do? I have to start coming to school as my regular self ,Nagihiko, and not as my other self, Nadeshiko. The worst thing is that Tadase is going to tell Kukai-kun, the guy I've been in love with ever since I joined the Guardians! Ok calm down, It won't be that bad... Oh who am I kidding!? Kukai-kun will think that I'm wierd for cross-dressing and if he had any feelings toward me whatsoever (which he probably didn't) they will be oblitterated! I'm showing a calm smile in front of Tadase as he waits for Kukai-kun, but (as you can tell) I am freaking out on the inside. No one knows about my crush on Kukai-kun and I intend to keep it that way, but what if he hates me after this? He's not that kind of guy, but still... Then the giant Guardian doors open and there he is. My heart stops as the calm smile on my face slightly wavers.  
"Hey Tadase, Nadesh- why are you wearing the male guardian's outfit?"  
He asks me and Tadase explains to Kukai-kun everything, but to my surprise Kukai-kun doesn't seem disgusted, a little confused, but not disgusted. "No way! Really?"  
He walks up to me and cups his hand in front of his mouth and asks what it was like to wear a skirt. This sets off something that I don't like.  
"You want to know what it feels like eh?"  
I then quickly get Tadase in one and I'm trying to get Kukai-kun in one as the doors open and Amu, Rima, Yaya, and the Charas come in. Tadase tries to hide himself and I just look up and smile as Yaya takes a picture of Tadase and Me trying to get Kukai-kun in a skirt.

(End of The Day)

I'm on my way home and I stop at a park close to my house to think about the day. At least Kukai-kun doesn't hate me. Then I suddenly realize that I had my hand down his pants earlier when I was trying to get them off, wait that doesn't sound right! I'm currently on a swing when I feel someone lightly push my back and I go forward. I look back to see Kukai-kun and he sits in the swing next to mine. "Even though you tried to get me into one, Tadase looked pretty funny in a skirt."  
He says with his usual good-hearted laugh that I would melt for if not currently in front of someone. I laugh and agree. "Sorry about that though. I mean it kind of looked like I was doing something , well, wrong."  
I laugh. I look up to see that Kukai-kun isn't laughing, but instead is looking down and blushing. "Kukai-kun, What's wrong?"  
I ask fearfully. Did I say something wrong? He shakes his head and smiles at me.  
"It's nothing."  
I hope I didn't offend him. He looks kind of sad. I wish I could hug him and make all his problems go away, but that would just give him another problem. Kukai-kun can't be gay, and even if he might be bi, I would never have a chance with him. Now he sees that I look sad and he asks me what's wrong. I don't think I could answer. He then gets up and gets in front of my swing and asks again. I back away a little and in the process I fall out of the swing, knocking Kukai-kun on top of me. I then notice that his lips are pressed on mine and I open my eyes. We both stare at each other with wide eyes before I pull away. My body is shaking and I feel like I'm about to cry. Baka me! Why did I have to fall, now he will never be able to look at me as a friend anymore, I mean, I don't know. We're just staring at eachother when suddenly I can't take it anymore. Our friendship is ruined now so, why not just see how far I can take it. I put my arms around his neck and I pull him in and I kiss him. Something I've wanted to do for a long time. I can tell he's still surprised, but I close my eyes hoping that I could just freeze time. Then something I never thought would happen happens. My knee is in between his legs when I feel something hard touching my leg. My eyes shoot open and I see a blushing Kukai-kun staring at me with lust filled eyes. I pull away from the kiss and I try to speak, but right before any words came out he sticks his head back in and kisses me... with his tounge... voluntarily. He's kissing me so passionatley, so hard and fast, but yet slow and gentle. I close my eyes and I kiss back. After a few moments we pull away for air and we are both panting. We both then stand up and look at eachother. "I didn't know you felt that way, Kukai-kun. Even though I'm a guy."  
I basically pant.  
"I didn't know YOU felt that way, and even though I'm a guy."  
I look down to see a bulge in his pants and to feel one begin in mine. I laugh and I point towards the bulge.  
"I didn't know you felt THAT way."  
He blushes, grabs my hand, and we start running. To where I have no clue and how far he wants to go I ,again, have no clue. We then end up at his house and he informs me that no one is home or will be home tonight. I blush as he pulls me up the stairs and into what I think is his bedroom and locks the door behind us. I'm then up against the wall as he ferociously attacks my mouth with his, with tounge and all. I can't help it when my pants start getting a little too tight. I kiss back and I can feel all the blood in my body go south. He then lifts my thighs and puts my legs around him and we both moan at the friction it causes. He then starts kissing down my neck and being very sensitive, I moan. He starts licking and nipping at my neck and keeps going down untill he gets to my collar bone and he raises his head and kisses me again. I shift to get a little bit more comfurtable and he moans against my mouth. He then walks us over to his bed and he lays me down and gets on top off me and in the process, we both lose our shirts. We are kissing again and my hands start to wander up and down his well toned abs. We then sepperate and he starts to open mouth kiss down to my right nipple and he starts licking and sucking on it while playing with the other one in his hands.  
"K-Ku-K-Kai-Kun, Nng."  
I moan as he starts traveling lower and lower. I then stop him. He's panting and his hair is ruffled up from me pulling at it. He's looking at me questioningly and I turn us around and I get on top of him.  
"N-Nagi- NNg!"  
He moans as I pull down his pants and I grab him. I bend my head down and I lick the tip earning a moan/gasp from Kukai-kun. This is going to be fun. I then take all of him in my mouth and I start to suck and bob my head while he tries (and fails) to not show how much he is truly enjoying it. He then grabs my head and brings me into an intoxicating kiss while flipping us over. He then takes both of our pants and under wear and he then grabs a bottle of what I assume to be lube from a nightstand beside his bed and he coats three fingers in it and I feel him put one finger in me. It feels wierd, but not painful. He starts to put another one in while pulling in and out with one. I grimace at the pain of the third one. I then start to relax and he starts scissoring in and out and then he hits something that sends electric pleasure up my spine.  
"K-Kukai! AH Hah..."  
I moan. He then coats himself with the lube and then lines up with my entrance and slowly pushes in. I grimace as tears of pain and pleasure spring to my eyes. He leans down and kisses me, telling me that it's going to be alright and that it will soon feel good. I am now used to the feeling of the intrusion.  
"K-Kukai-k-kun, P-please M-move, I-I can't take it anymore!"  
I pant/moan. He then pulls almost all the way out and then slams into me and then goes into a steady rythym. He then hits the same spot again and I go crazy.  
"K-Kukai! I-I, P-please... FASTER, H-HARDER. Please..."  
He then starts going harder and faster while moaning himself. He then grabs my 'down there' and starts rubbing fast when I feel a tight, hot, coil spring in my stomach.  
"Kukai, I-I'm g-going to NNNGGGHHH!"  
I then cum. I after a few seconds I feel something filling me up from deep inside and Kukai pulls out and lays down beside me. The only noise being made is our now steadying breath as he pulls me into a hug and we stay there for who knows how long. The smell of sex is in the air and our bodies are sweaty as he starts playing with my hair.  
"N-Nagihiko, I-I love you."  
He whispers. I look up into his eyes to see all the love being held there and I reply,  
"I love you too."

(Next Day)

Kukai's POV

I wake up in my bed and Nagihiko is no where. I start feeling panicked when I suddenly smell waffles and syrup. I put on some clothes and I run downs stairs to see all three of my brothers sitting there eating waffles. Nagihiko has put his hair up and his girl's uniform. He winks at me and holds out a plate with waffles on it.  
"Good Morning, Kukai-Kun."  
I take the plate.  
"Good morning, and Thank you."  
After Nagihiko and I were done eating we get ready and leave. I then ask what he told my brothers.  
"Oh, they walked in while I was cooking and they thought I was your girlfriend."  
I then laugh and he looks at me questioningly.  
"Not exactly 'girlfriend', Close though."  
He then laughs.

Well I hope you all liked my story! It's kind of like how they got together in my other Shugo Chara FanFic! Please Review! Sorry if it isn't good. Sorry that it's really short.


End file.
